Explosion
by Known-As-Rome
Summary: What if Leo meets Italy? What if Percy's new best friend is Germany? Chaos of Course! The Poptart kitty runs off with Italy and Leo into the sunset... Eating Pasta?
1. Chapter 1

*EXPLOSION*

Leo was wandering aimlessly around Italy **(country)**.

He was lost, the 7 had gone to Italy to celebrate the end of the war, not without pain, of course.

Percy's eyes had changed color in Tartarus, Jason had also almost lost a leg.

Leo looked ahead to see a boy about his age looking confused **(Italy is going to look around 16 and 17, as all the others).**

Leo headed towards the boy, two was better than one, right?

As soon as they met Leo stuck out his hand to shake the boys. He happily complied.

"My name is Leo what is yours? "Italy." Leo was confused, wasn't that a country, in fact, weren't they there, _right now_?

Italy watched him closely," You need pasta."

_Meanwhile…_

Germany held a gun at Jason's head and glanced around the room, Annabeth was calculating the rooms mass, Hazel was looking at Germany's rock collection, Frank was having an argument with Thalia about Green Day, and Piper was chewing Nico out about shadow traveling, Percy however, was looking out the window with an amused expression on his face.

Germany cleared his throat.

Everyone's attention all turned to him. Jason began talking nervously, "umm… we came here because umm… Nico tried to shadow travel us to Italy… but we ended up here…"

Suddenly there was an explosion, Percy, who was still looking out the window laughed out loud,

"POPTART KITTY!"


	2. Chapter 2

Leo and Italy were chumming around with each other when suddenly a giant meow came from behind them. They slowly looked around only to see…

"POPTART KITTY!"

Leo and Italy shrieked at the same time.

They scrambled onto it's back and Leo yii-haad. Italy looked at him strangely before Leo shrugged, "I come From Texas."

And so with an explosion Italy somehow managed to make a plate of pasta appear out of nowhere, and so, they ran off into the sunset eating Pasta.

_Meanwhile…_

They all hurried to the window to Percy, who was rolling on the floor laughing.

They saw Leo and Italy (their faces were scorched) riding off into the sunset on a cat, it looked like half cat and half poptart, it was also digital-looking, like minecraft…

Timeskip

Percy and Germany were on board the Argo II talking about guns. Apparently, Percy knew a lot about them, Germany was showing him his gun, which was antique.

Everybody was watching them, but they were oblivious to it.

When they finished their conversation they turned bright red.

Annabeth, who had been exploring the controls gave a "aha!" and they went superspeed.

They dropped in line with Nyan Cat just as they saw that they were singing thrift shop, they saw the empty soda cans and everybody groaned. They both gave a yi-ha and sped off, with one last thing,

"Ohh I'm gonna kill some monsters, only got pasta in my pocket!..."

**Sorry if I'm not portraying Germany correct, but remember, this is a FANFICTION.**

**Any way, Please Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Leo looked at Italy, "Where are we going?"

"To the land of… horsies… cows… Texas!"

"… Why…?"

"I think you would like to meet one of my friends there."

"Who?"

"I think his name is… Bill?"

"Ok…"

_Line Break-_

They watched in the distance as the cat- thing flew away, leaving rainbows in its wake.

"Where do you think they are going?"

Suddenly, something appeared, a note.

As they opened it a squeaky, high pitched voice spoke (A boy imitating a girl) "I am your magical fairy, America!" **(Thanks to AnimatedPotatoe for this idea!)**

With a pop something else appeared, a map.

Percy picked it up, "Well, it looks like we are going to Texas."

**Sorry for not updating this, the internet has been out at my house…**

**Please review! Also- YAY TEXAS!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Why are we visiting 'Bill'?"

"Because its Bill's Burgers today!"

"Ok… Where is it?"

"Camp Flaming Arrow."

"Ok! I get it now!"

Leo thought for a moment, "Percy won't like this…"

"Why not?"

"He's horrible at archery… and this will lead to more teasing for him."

"Oh well!"

There was a flash.

"Itaaaaly, you've grown!"

_Line Break-_

"How do we get there?" Frank was confused.

"Ok… You take a right from Stone Oak-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Percy looked distressed.

"What's the matter?"

"Leo took my secret pickle recipe!"

"…"

**Yay! Update! This very random…**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've gotten so many reviews… I'm updating! Yay for you guys!**

_Itallly! You've grown!_

They looked around.

No-one was there.

Leo looked down.

"Ummm… Italy? Look down."

They were crashing.

_Argo II-_

Piper was worried.

She knew that Percy could be weird… but this was just plain silly.

Annabeth seemed to know what he was talking about.

So, of course, she joined in.

They started singing a weird son (Piper thought the air was effecting them)

"_I'm so hun-ger-e, and a little thirst-er-e."_

Everybody stopped what they were doing. They smelt grapes.

"_Now I really have to pee. So I'm heading for a tree!"_

Silence.

**Ok… not a good chapter, I know. But I felt I had to update. I'm sorry… **


	6. Off Hiatus

**Ok…. Ummm… This is also for all my stories… I'm sorry I'm discontinuing ALL my stories.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Psych!**

**Hahahaha….**

**Just kidding ;)**

**I'm , so for real, all my stories are officially OFF of Hiatus! More updates!**

**Yay! I will update as soon as I can.**


End file.
